1. Field
The present invention relates to a lithium secondary battery and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lithium secondary battery including a lithium metal oxide and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery which can be charged and discharged repeatedly has been widely employed as a power source of a mobile electronic device such as a camcorder, a mobile phone, a laptop computer, etc., according to developments of information and display technologies. Recently, a battery pack including the secondary battery is being developed and applied as a power source of an eco-friendly vehicle such as a hybrid automobile.
The secondary battery includes, e.g., a lithium secondary battery, a nickel-cadmium battery, a nickel-hydrogen battery, etc. The lithium secondary battery is highlighted due to high operational voltage and energy density per unit weight, a high charging rate, a compact dimension, etc.
For example, the lithium secondary battery may include an electrode assembly including a cathode, an anode and a separation layer, and an electrolyte immersing the electrode assembly. The lithium secondary battery may further include an outer case having, e.g., a pouch shape.
A lithium metal oxide may be used as a cathode active material of the lithium secondary battery preferably having high capacity, power and life-time. Further, a stability of the lithium secondary battery or the cathode active material under a harsh condition at a high temperature or a low temperature is also required as an industrial application of the lithium secondary battery is expanded. Additionally, when the lithium secondary battery or the cathode active material is penetrated by an external object, a resistance with respect to failures such as a short-circuit, an ignition or an explosion may be also needed.
However, the cathode active material having all of the above-mentioned properties may not be easily achieved. For example, Korean Publication of Patent Application No. 10-2017-0093085 discloses a cathode active material including a transition metal compound and an ion adsorbing binder which may not have sufficient life-time and stability.